The Icemon Cometh
(En:) |written by=(En:) Adele Lim |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) June 3, 2001 (En:) October 6, 2001 |continuity= }} Rika is trapped in an icy prison by IceDevimon, who wishes for Rika to be his Tamer. Rika begins to struggle to keep faith in Renamon and stay strong. Synopsis Rika is walking down a path, wondering about Digivolution. She remembers each time the three Digimon had first Digivolved. She states that she should be satisfied, but isn't. Rika suddenly imagines something on her, but when she turns around, she only sees . The little Digimon says that he wants to play and jumps into her arms, just as Rika's mother appears. She begins describing her day as Rika tries to leave. By the time she gets home, Rika chases off Calumon as appears. Rika leaves her to go inside and takes her place, briefly startling Renamon. Inside, Renamon promises to always protect Rika, but she gets angry, saying she didn't need anyone to protect her and leaves. At the subway system, Rika is overcome by how cold it is, just before a Digimon appears before her. She chases it, but it grabs her, transporting her to the top of a building. The Digimon reveals himself, wrapping his wings around Rika, and telling her how well the frozen Digital Field suits her. The Digimon continues on, saying that he was the only one who understood her, and that they were destined to be Partners. He then shows Rika a collection of frozen Digimon that he had fought as a way of demonstrating his power to her. Meanwhile, Takato, Henry, , and are racing towards the frozen building, knowing that it was a Digital Field. Rika comes out of her trance and begins to realize that Digimon were not meant for just fighting, and that she would never let Renamon become what he had—a monster. She begins to fight back, refusing to be the Digimon's Tamer. The Digimon sends off a signal for Renamon, so he could prove to Rika who was the strongest. Takato, Henry, and their Digimon arrive in the building and discover that the Digimon is IceDevimon, a Champion Fallen Angel. Before Guilmon and Terriermon can get an attack in, IceDevimon freezes both of them with apparent ease. Renamon arrives soon after and a fight commences between her and IceDevimon. Renamon is defeated, but then Digivolves to , with the help of Calumon but even as Kyubimon she is defeated. Henry uses an Expansion card on Terriermon which breaks the ice freeing him and Guilmon. Takato uses a combination of cards on Guilmon (Speed and Hyperwing). Guilmon grabs a hold of IceDevimon, flies up to the ceiling and slams his head through the roof. As Guilmon falls back down he destroys IceDevimon with Pyro Sphere and loads his data. After the battle, the Digital Field fades away, but Rika announces that she hates Digimon. She then walks away, and Kyubimon follows suit, but in the other direction, confusing Takato. Featured Characters (6) * (10) * (12) * (15) * (16) *Gotsumon (20) *Floramon (20) *Mushroomon (22) *Gizamon (24) *Crabmon (26) *Elecmon (29) *Gazimon (30) |c5= *''Devidramon'' (6) *'' '' (8) *'' '' (11) * (13) *' ' (14) *Kiwimon (22) * (26) *Vegiemon (28) *'' '' (31) |c6= *'' '' (19) *Pumpkinmon (24) |c11= *Unidentifiable frozen Digimon }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Maybe if I acted human Rika would accept me?" :—The biggest flaw in Renamon's theory is that Rika doesn't like people. Other notes ". *IceDevimon makes a reference to the tale . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Takato's Digi-Modify sequence plays for the first time in this episode. }} de:Rikas Krise